Night dreams
by WonderWitch123
Summary: LL entry round 4


Rose glanced upwards at the stars, red hair bouncing from the slight gust of wind that appeared once in a while. Her blue eyes shone in the moonlight, the light reflecting off them causing them to dance. Lips parted in pure wonder, she studied the stars carefully, as though memorising where they were in the sky tonight. She would come back tomorrow and do the same, each night trying to guess where the next one would be.

Scorpius lay next to her, head resting on the crook of his elbow, pretending to gaze up at tonight's stars. He (though he would never tell Rose this) did not like the stars much, but he came along anyway to keep her company. Scorpius also found this a helpful time to relax and let his mind wander. This helped to ground him, ensuring that the stress from the NEWT exams would not overtake him.

Rose rolled over, stood up and walked over to the edge of the astronomy tower. Her red hair cascaded down her back, and her eyes scanned the horizon, peering at a little dot in the distance. The dot began to get bigger and bigger as the minutes passed.

A few minutes later, the dot began to take form, and a little while longer it was possible to see that it was an owl, and it was heading straight towards. Them.

"Scorp!" Rose's insistent voice carried straight towards him, and as a result he shot up, nearly knocking over the small bottle of firewhiskey he had brought with him.

The owl flew straight towards them, a letter clasped firmly in its grasp. It was addressed, to Rose, and they both waited with baleful breath as to what the contents of the letter would read like.

As soon as the letter had been dropped into her outstretched hand, the owl was off again, flying into the night and a few minutes later became nothing but another dot on the horizon once again.

"Open it Rose" Scorpius murmured after watching her study the letter. He had to smother a nervous giggle; it was as though she was trying to read the words of the letter through the thick, creamy envelope. He knew what it was, what the subject of the letter was about. If it wasn't obvious from the waxy seal of the Ministry of Magic or the cursive writing that said 'Rose Weasley', it was that rose had been waiting for this letter what a couple of weeks. A couple of days ago, she had received a short note telling them when the letter would arrive. Because of this, they had decided to bring some firewhiskey with them to their normal spot, either in celebration or to drown their sorrows if something went wrong.

Trembling hands reached out and carefully undid the letter, sliding the note out of the envelope. Scorpius then reached down to where he was lying just a few moments earlier and picked up the small bottle of firewhiskey in his hand.

He turned around, expecting Rose to still be scanning the note, as she liked to look for hidden details that would help give her more information in situations. However, as he swivelled his head back around to hers, she leapt on him, arms wide, hair splattering in every direction possible.

"I got the job! I got the job!" she repeated multiple times, before sliding off his back. Scorpius produced the biggest smile imaginable, before lifting her up and twirling her around in what was supposed to be a very graceful way. Instead, she slipped, falling to the floor. Scorpius, being the gentleman that he was, twisted his body in time to catch the falling damsel in distress so that she landed on him, instead of lading at a harsh angle on the stone floor.

The position that they landed in, however, meant that their eyes were perfectly aligned. Grey, thoughtful orbs met blue, sparkling ones. His hands clenched as he fought the urge to lean in and kiss those red, cherry lips that were slightly parted from surprise. Instead, he decided to plant a kiss on her little button nose, thinking that this would be more appropriate for people that were supposedly best friends.

But Scorpius had not been just best friends with Rose for a while. No. He had been falling in love with her from what seemed like a very long time ago. Her being enthralled him. Her graceful movements, her red curls that was a trademark of the Weasley but just Rose in oh so many ways. Her love of books, finding her in the library at every opportunity. The late nights she would spend to help him study, her secret place that she had showed him after months of her debating whether or not to reveal it: she had not shown anyone it before.

Rose, noticing that his lips were coming at her closed her eyes and hoped that they would land on hers. Instead, she felt a feather like kiss on the curve of her nose, and lips that turned up into a smile. Disappointment filled her stomach, as she rolled over away from him. How stupid was she to think that he would like her! She had tried to give him the message, telling him that only he knew that she came up to the Astronomy tower, that only he came with her. But alas, he didn't get it. For a few moments she pondered how to make this situation less awkward, and after finding no way to do so, she made the leap towards him and planted her lips firmly on his ones.

And then she woke up.

And then he woke up.


End file.
